Props and Mayhem
by Icybun34
Summary: He had no delusions that afterwards, the other would stand up, get dressed, and leave. It was for good reason, of course, since he was leaving in order to go off and fight the eternal battle for world peace but… still… His stomach churned at his selfish, selfish thoughts. CONTAINS: NaruIta, angst, implied character death at end


_"Separate me from my own two hands. I've killed so many times but I can't save the world from the creatures that don't die."_

* * *

Their bodies moved together slowly, isochronized, and so fucking perfect that his breath caught in his throat. He buried his face into the other's shoulder, breathing in the heady scent, praying that if he inhaled deep enough that he would taste this blissful moment forever.

After all, this was his one and only selfish moment.

And that thought crushed him because that's all it was- a moment.

He had no delusions that afterwards, the other would stand up, get dressed, and leave. It was for good reason, of course, since he was leaving in order to go off and fight the eternal battle for world peace but… still… His stomach churned at his selfish, selfish thoughts. He was getting so caught up in this moment that he was forgetting to enjoy this fleeting moment for what it was- a beautiful, short-lived nirvana.

Something he would never experience again.

The man above him must have felt the cold, shameful tears on his shoulder so he stopped and brought his face to the man beneath him.

The other man's breath fanned across his face in such an intimate manner that once again, he couldn't breathe. Kiss by kiss, the man wiped the tears away, whispering reassuringly to the clinging being to him. "Please… please let me take care of you." Then he whispered the most fucking glorious thing that Itachi could have ever have hoped to hear.

"Forget about everything. Right here, right now, let me take care of everything."

Itachi's heart hammered in his chest with every syllable that left the man's lips.

Suddenly this moment seemed infinite. They seemed infinite.

After all, when your body is freed of all earthly concerns- who's to say that time truly exists. With nothing tying him to the world- who's the say that this moment hasn't ended? Itachi couldn't help himself.

"I love you."

In this completely selfish moment, why couldn't Itachi take everything and anything that this man had to offer him? His body, his power, his reassurance, his heart. He wanted it all. Because tomorrow- none of it would be his to lay claim man smiled and kissed him, slowly moving their bodies again. But Itachi had tasted something glorious and he wasn't about to let it go.

"I love you."

Dare he take it further?

His body was heating up and approaching the best pleasure this world had to offer him. Dare he take it further?

"NARUTO!"

He shouted as time froze. They were now bonded- by name and spirit. The man above him had no choice but to face the blunt, crushing confession. What would he do with it? Itachi couldn't help but ponder why he, he who has given up nothing short of his entire existence was giving up the only thing he had left in his possession-

His heart.

As they lay in a crumpled heap, Naruto brushed the hair out of Itachi's eyes and smiled that perfect smile of his. And Itachi knew it was that smile that would one day bring this wretched world the peace it so clearly didn't deserve. Solemnly exhaling, Naruto pressed a kiss to Itachi's temple.

"I know."

Itachi relaxed at that and met Naruto's gaze with a hope he had forgotten he owned. Naruto smiled reassuringly "I can't say I have ever experienced love but you're the only honest relationship that I have." His forehead came to rest gently on Itachi's.

"And that means everything to me."

Was this euphoria? Itachi certainly thought so. And with his body weak with disease and running solely on the rage of his little brother- this made everything easier. He would die meaning something to someone. Not as a martyr or a criminal. But as the dark-haired lover of the boy who changed the world. And if he meant something to the boy that held everything in the palm of his hand- that had to mean something.

Itachi had to mean something.

And that made dying all the more easier.

Because somewhere, Naruto would be cherishing his memory in all it's sentimental glory.

* * *

_"Self medicate while they sleep, we let the night chase evil things away. And we're like animals homesick from shows._

_We gotta kill everything before the night gets wasted._ "

* * *

Itachi buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"I am going to die soon."

Itachi listened to Naruto's strong, smooth heartbeat.

"I know."

With long, calloused fingers, he drew Itachi's face even closer to his.

"And that's why we need to make this moment last forever, ne?"

* * *

_"Maybe it seems so strange but we don't even stress at all..._

_But if these demons keep falling from the sky- it's alright because sometimes I love the way you swing the blade at everything in sight."_


End file.
